Destiny High Magic Style
by HeartfeltPleas
Summary: A fifteen year old Nari escaped from her murdereous boyfriend three years before and went to her cousins, Muro and Xurom. Now she is 18 and back at Destiny Islands. But when he escapes and comes back to Destiny Islands, what will happen?


**Random Reflection- Yo! This is Random Reflection here and yes my name on here used to be terriblyunloved. Hana Teirra-chan is on the phone with me. (Teirra- Hey people! Sorry I haven't uploaded lately, but I don't know how to convert. Please if you know how tell us!!! Samaru-chi needs to write more.. Oh yeah, for those of you who have read my story, Random Reflection is Samaru-chi.) Kingdom Hearts is not mine and never will be, unfortunately. (Teirra- AXEL IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!) But seriously, the bunny needs to get me all of the hott anime guys, Teirra and I need them to get through Rudd *cough*Crudd *cough* (Teirra- Ugh, A-hello???)**

**JOIN THE BUNNY IN HIS CONQUEST FOR WORLD DOMINATION! WE HAVE DARKNESS, HOTT ANIME GUYS, AND COOK- Teirra, why did you eat all of the cookies?? (Teirra- We still have chocolate.) *sigh* whatever. Just join us.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal PoV**

Destiny High. On Islands you're not supposed to have SCHOOL! There is supposed to be waves, hot beach love, and awesome fun for teenagers. But for the mainlanders there is a certain island called Destiny High which does not have leisurely strolls down the beach. Instead they have sweaty faces walking down hallways. (And other things that must be mentioned later to protect certain subjects from national reader digest.)

It was lunch time for the seniors, they were eating their either a) school bought lunch, or b) awesome brought lunch outside on cold concrete tables. All of the seniors were separated into sections depending on popularity. There was the nerds, the geeks, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the wannabes, the people who eat nothing, the people who do nothing but eat, the art freaks, the players, and the nobodies(Goths).

Oh did I mention the catch? Well everybody at this school has super powers. Like, _Look-mommy-there's-a-man-who's-hand-is-on-fire_ kind of super powers.

Well here's an example. We didn't know who threw it first, but when that icky-squishy muffin hit Riku in the back of the head, all hell broke loose. There was darkness, BOOMS, paper, technology, and every kind of crap you can imagine flying through the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel's PoV**

Over at the nobody table I looked around, obviously bored with the situation. I sighed, drawing the attention of a blonde boy clad in all black.

"Ne, Axel? Bored?"

I nodded, closing my bright green eyes and rubbing them annoyingly. "All this over a stupid muffin. Why did you throw it at Riku anyway, Dem?"

The tall blonde grinned one of the stupidest grins I had ever seen and ran his fingers through his short mullet.

"Couldn't resist. And it was getting boring, anyway."

I opened my eyes again and glared at Demyx.

"You idiot. There are three new students coming today and they're all girls._ GIRLS_, Demyx. Throwing a muffin at the hottest guy in school does not gain you brownie points. Or muffin points. You know how hard it is for anyone to get into this school, much less someone of the female gender." Roxas said, clearly annoyed at the idiotic reason that Demyx had given. I nodded in agreement before noticing that all the fighting had stopped and everyone was staring at three girls he had never seen before. They were obviously the new students and they were…. What's a good word?

_Sexy._

The one furthest to the right had long silver and black streaked hair and bright bottle green eyes like mine. She wore a long black trench-coat over the school uniform of a black jacket pulled taut over a starched white shirt and a red plaid skirt. She wore black leggings under the mid-thigh length skirt and black combat boots. She would easily fit in with us, I mused. And apparently had caught Zexion's eye.

The one to the left could have been the silver haired twin except for the hair and eye color. And most likely the personalities. She had long flowing white-blonde hair and greenish-golden-blue eyes. She wore the school uniform like most of the preps with the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to mid-elbow and was unbuttoned so the jacket flow freely at her sides. Definitely a prep.

But it was the girl in the middle that had caught my eye. Startling, _startling_ ice-blue eyes, short choppy white hair, her slim model figure, and an aquamarine hexagon crystal hanging around her neck. But it was the look in her eyes that made me do a double-take. It was something fiery, something I hadn't seen in the girls around here recently, but there was something hidden behind those eyes. Something that appeared to be hiding from something…or someone.

Nari Castelllan, as I presumed, which was the middle girl, flicked her white hair out of her blue eyes and put her hands on her hips. The strangest look came over her face, as if she were tired of school already, and I was slightly amused by this. Nobody here could really blame her. Muro Nightbird, the multicolored eyes girl, giggled and Xurom Nightbird, the silver haired girl, rolled her eyes at all the people staring at them.

Nari flicked her fingers and turned around on her black stilettos, letting her skirt swish in an awe inspiring way. Let Roxas have dreams about _that._ Then she disappeared into the school.

The blonde, Muro, followed Nari into the school as Xurom stood there with a smug grin on her face as she turned to face the jocks. This would prove to be interesting. She walked up to the table and leaned on it, looking at them with long, black eyelashes. I could practically see the jocks swarming over her, Sora included. But I knew she was only pretending, like Larxene did in her cruel beauty.

"So, like what you see?"

I could hear her voice oozing with sarcasm and almost laughed at the look that came over all of the jocks. She laughed and walked away, waving over her head and saying, "You're not worth my time."

Everyone stared awestruck as she walked into the building after her twin and companion. I leaned back against the table, relaxing once more. I chuckled softly and looked over at Roxas.

"Well, this year is going to be interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nari's PoV**

I looked at my schedule which had my locker number on it, then up to my new locker which was thankfully a top locker. I walked up to it and put in my combination which was strangely the digits of my birthday. At least I could remember it easily.

"Could you get out of my way?"

I turned around ready to make a sharp retort when I came face to face with the single handed hottest guy I had ever seen. He had bright red hair that spiked up in the front, then began to calm down towards the back and bright green eyes that could most likely show no emotion in the most deadly of situations. Underneath each eye was a small tattoo shaped like a teardrop. He wore the uniform like other students but had made it fit his own personal style. The starched white dress shirt, the red instead of blue tie that seemed to change colors in the light coming from the window to my right, and the shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, revealing to me a perfectly sculpted chest and abs.

As I stared, he sighed and shoved, yes, SHOVED, me out of the way. I made a noise of retort before glaring as he bent down to locker No. 8 and fiddled with the combination.

"What the hell is your problem?" I glared at the back of his head as he swung the door open quickly.

"Well if you must know, my problem is that I was forced to get up at 6:30 in the freakin morning and had to come to this hellhole they call school with prison guards they call teachers. So before you go asking another student what the hell their problem is, consider that everyone here is going through the same thing you and I are."

I blinked and suppressed some stupid retort as I turned to my locker to do the same. Surprisingly my books were already in there, and glancing at my afternoon schedule, I groaned as I realized I was starting 5th period P.E. I knew that P. E. here three years ago at the Middle School had been developing your powers to better, nicer uses than random fights that seem to be less random nowadays. Was it different in High School? Would I have to show everyone my power (likely)? Or would I get away scotch-free(Probably not)?

So, thinking that, I grabbed the clear crystal hexagon in my purse, which would give me strength if I needed it, like my blue Lapis Lazuli kept me…under control. I grabbed my Lit book, checked the map for the room. Then I shut my locker, just as the guy beside me closed his and stood. I'm starting to call him No. 8 in my head, since I didn't know his name yet.

He sighed through his nose. "You're taking your book to P.E?"

"It'll take too long to get to the class room first. Are you going to P.E, too?" I asked, once again letting my eyes trail to his partially exposed chest before letting my blue eyes lock back onto his green ones. They were so intriguing, but his chest was a tad bit more intriguing...

"Of course. All grades go at the same time. The Arena outside is the gym. Do you know which side your on yet?" His eyes were narrow, and his smile was sly. Could he tell I was mesmerized with his chest? I felt my face go blank before I answered him.

"What do you mean?" I gave him my most innocently annoyed look.

He rolled his eyes. "You'll find out after the bell. I wouldn't be late if I were you. Coach hates people who are tardy." He pushed past me, hands empty of books or anything else. What had he needed his locker for then?

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "By the way. You have nice legs." He winked, then turned around a corner.

For a moment, I was flattered, then I realized he'd been there the whole time just checking out my legs. I stomped the floor with my stiletto, then stormed after him towards the Gym.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RR:**_** Mkay, guys. First chapter done.**

**Teirra: Finally over at your house to write it for you. You can't type fast at all. And your computer is so stupid. I can't even upload any pictures to your myspace.**

**RR: NMF.**

**Teirra: *rolls eyes***

**RR: Anyway. R&R. And no, I don't mean Randomly Reflect, guys.**


End file.
